


Stones

by boxfish, feriuei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi loves bokuto and vice versa but they never become an official couple, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanted to include more ships but decided not to, M/M, crying is fun, iwaoi was going to be here but got crossed out, some fluff ig just not enough to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxfish/pseuds/boxfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriuei/pseuds/feriuei
Summary: A story where stones are more important then sleep, and Akaashi is some spooky grim reaper man.Speacial thanks to Sam for being my editor lmao
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi

* * *

This was the third time the sun had risen. Birds were still asleep, when a hazy figure approached a certain raven hair. He didn’t realize he was being watched. That being said, he wouldn’t care. Everyone in his town shot funny looks his way, intentionally or not. The orator of lament, a weird nickname they gave him. It doesn’t roll off the tongue in his opinion but it stuck due to the rumours of his ability to see and even talk to the spirits of the deceased. Some didn’t believe a word of it, coming to the conclusion that he was just a weird, hallucinating freak. Others saw it as a wondrous gift and even tried to bribe their way into becoming friends with him just to see if he really could talk to some dead idol of theirs. 

Today he decided to take a walk to clear away the thought of the daunting task that was ahead. It was at 14:36 that he noticed a strange presence. He turned around to find no one there and felt a wave of disquietude wash over him. Uncertain that he was alone in the depths of the woods Akaashi called out to what seemed like nothing but air.  
  
“Hello?” No answer. Despite the feeling that he was being observed every step he took, he kept walking. By now the sun had started to cast slim rays across the trees, not yet reached its pinnacle. Out of the corner of his eye Akaashi saw a rock. Yes, that’s what caught his attention. A small, grey, useless looking, rock. He sighed and picked it up as his watch read 19:21. _Late, again. I swear I was on time today._ He silently cursed to himself, upset that he let it happen again. Continuing to walk through the maze of trees with the rock in his pocket, Akaashi came face to face with a glowing figure.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto

* * *

Bokuto had caught sight of the boy not long before he’d started walking into the deep depths of the woods. He felt bad for him being all alone, but his growing curiosity overthrew his sympathy. Two hours of chasing the boy in the woods was all fun and games, until he lost sight of him. _Oh. Oh no. Where’d he go..? He’s not dead right?_ Yet again, Bokuto began running around the woods looking for the mysterious boy. While lost in his thoughts Bokuto nearly ran into the person he’d been chasing after in the first place.  
“Oh- hello,” he mumbled to Bokuto. “Did you need something from me...?”  
Bokuto responded late due to his awe. I mean who could blame him? The boy he was looking at was beyond pretty. His cerulean eyes sparkled like gems, showing hints of seafoam that swirled beneath. The midnight blue hair that sat perfectly on his head gleamed in the sun when he looked around, and his toffee like skin glowed.  
“I- uh. Maybe..? I don’t know.” Bokuto mumbled in embarrassment.  
“I noticed that you were following me earlier..” he spoke again.  
“I swear I’m not a creep!” Bokuto nearly yelled “You were all alone at an ungodly hour and everyone else was asleep so I kind of- what’s the word, observed you. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable by any means.”  
He raised an eyebrow skeptically and shrugged, “I don’t mean to be rude but what’s a person like you doing in the woods, besides following me? Don’t you have better things to do?”  
Bokuto scratched his head, “I’ve been wondering that too, all I know is one day I’m riding my bike down to the river, happy as can be, and the next I’m here, dead. You just happened to be the only person here.”  
“Sorry, that was insensitive,” he replied.  
Bokuto put his hand on his chin in a thinking position, “Was it? I guess it was, but you were curious like I was. It seems only fair.”  
The boy looked at Bokuto in utter bewilderment, frowning his eyebrows. It’s if he was trying to stare into his entire life and history by simply looking.  
“Do you mind if I ask what your name is?”  
“Akaashi, Keiji.”  
“I’m Bokuto Kotarou! I hope we’ll be good friends, mister Agasheee,” Bokuto said with a wide, bright smile.  
“It’s Akaashi,” he corrected.  
Bokuto wasn’t listening, all he was thinking of was all of the crazy adventures he wanted to go on with his new friend.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

[insert cute bokuaka date]


	4. Chapter 4

Akaashi

* * *

The thought of meeting a human light bulb never crossed Akaashi’s mind, much less becoming friends with one. Yet here he was. Bokuto was the most energetic person he’d ever met. That being said, he never really had many people to call friends in the first place. His golden eyes sparkled with joy every time he was excited about something, and his smile could light up the entire universe. It was strange, his hair was. Whenever Akaashi thought about Bokuto’s hair he seemed to laugh at the absurdity. It stuck up the two sides of his face, black streaks streaming through white. When he forgot to put hairspray in it falled, surprisingly neat on his face. If he was going to be honest, Bokuto looked like an owl.  
  
In current time it had been nearly 3 months since the day Bokuto and Akaashi had first met. Akaashi should’ve guessed that Bokuto would ask this question sooner or later.  
“Hey Akaashi?”  
Akaashi looked up from his book, Bokuto seemed to be staring at some fish in the pond. “Yes?”  
“How can you see me if I’m dead? Whenever we go somewhere no one can see me.”  
Akaashi gave him a small smile, “It’s my job to save spirits, my current one at least.”  
“Current?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side.  
“After this next day passes I’ll be given a new job,” he stated. Akaashi dug into his coat pocket pulling out 2 white rocks and 2 dark. “These two” he gestured to the white rocks “are spirits who are free.” He dipped his head and pointed to the remaining rocks “And these are the spirits who’ve I’ve failed.” Seeing as though Bokuto had no idea what he was talking about Akaashi continued. “Stones have collection times, each stone is one life. I don’t know who they are but it still hurts to think their spirits will be stuck in their bodies for the rest of their life. When stones are picked up on time they remain white, when late they fade into this dark grey color. Usually the collections can be spaced out within months, or even years. Make sense?”  
Bokuto nodded and looked at Akaashi, sadness shining in his eyes. “Well that’s okay because we’re going to be on time this time!”  
Akaashi felt guilt swell up in his heart when he remembered that Bokuto had been dead after all, he must feel terrible after hearing that spirits like him couldn’t roam around freely as he did. It reminded him of the conversation they had a few weeks ago.

* * *

_Akaashi had tried to forget it but he couldn’t, so he figured it was time he’d ask.  
“Forgive me, Bokuto-san, but it’s been a question that’s been in my head since we met. If you’re fine with telling me I’d like to know the cause of your death.”_ _  
_ _It was suddenly quiet until Bokuto finally spoke,“I died by drowning. It sounds ridiculous but when I think back about it I envy fish. I was riding my bike to the near by river with my friend Kuroo, when I was knocked over by the wind into the water. I can picture how the air left my lungs and when the water filled my throat up, I remember it so clearly it hurts sometimes.” he'd said. “But when the pain and death was over there was this beautiful light that shone right on my face as bright as day, it was… warm. Nothing like the ice cold river I fell in.”_ _  
_ _“I hope you never die with pain, Agaashee,” he smiled_ _  
_ _“Me neither.”  
_

* * *

It was pretty rude of him to ask, but it had felt right to know his cause of death. With that in mind he stood up, book in hand and started walking. Not hearing Bokuto trail behind him, Akaashi looked back and motioned to him to follow. As they walked down their usual path through the woods to find their rock of the day Akaashi wondered what his new job would be, it was his last day anyway.  
“What happens when you get a new job?” Bokuto asked.  
“I haven’t the faintest idea, I don’t remember anything about the last time I was assigned, but this will be my last task before I receive a new one.” he replied.  
“I hope I can help you with all of your jobs,” Bokuto wasn’t lying. “We'll be friends forever.” He said as a matter of fact.  
“I’m sure you will.”  
They arrived at a tall, hollowed out tree. It was a place where they shared not many, but cherishable memories. In the center of a small table, there it was. A single rock. Not far away from it was a watch, reading 14:24. As Akaashi picked it up it was like watching a movie of his life flash by. Memories went by one after one. When he ate ice cream for the first time, getting his first cat, his 9th birthday, they all seemed to come back to him. When it ended with a bright, warm light. It was just like the one Bokuto had described. 

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Akaashi woke up in a cold sweat, it was cliche really. In movies the main characters always had nightmares and woke up terrible hours just to go back to sleep. In this case he’s far from being a main character. Carefully maneuvering out of bed to create little to no sound Akaashi opened the window and slipped out. Here he was, now 14 and already sneaking out of his house, what would his grandma say?  
While running to his favorite place on Earth, a small tree house in the middle of the woods he looked around to make sure he wasn’t being followed.  
It was for a split second but he thought he saw eyes, golden one’s at that. Was his mind playing tricks on him? No one in his town had bright eyes like his, much less one’s that shine like gold. Shaking off his supposed daydream Akaashi reached his second home.  
It was small, but the treehouse was sturdy enough for him and maybe another person. The walls were made out of cedar wood, all of them holding his books in multiple bookshelves, if there were any bare space left pictures were hung there, or some of his favorite quotes written on a piece of paper. His glasses were on top of a resin covered tree stump that served as a bedside table. Near the messy pile of blankets and pillows was more books, and a stuffed owl he called ‘Ko’. He opened the curtains on his one and only one window and he started to read. As the stack of read books grew taller he noticed another person seemed to be behind him, reading his books. He was a boy maybe a year older than him with those brilliant gold eyes he saw earlier and bi-colored hair.  
“Hey, Keiji” he gave him a small smile. “Weird that we meet in the woods again.”


End file.
